Talk:WataMote Chapter 157/@comment-3434177-20190524042440/@comment-27702860-20190525034440
@HokageUzumaki: Why did this have to happen just when Ucchi was going to apologize with Tomoko?, Seems cruel. But what might be the cruelest is if Uchi actually does confess her crush to Tomoko and Tomoko rejects her. Though I think Uchi is still stuck in the closet and has not quite come to terms with her feelings and all of that. On the other hand, Asuka took it worse than I thought, even for the misterious character who she is. She seemed to pick up on Fūka's observation as derogatory. Sort of like, "hey, she's in detention so, like, don't be friends with her." If Fūka had responded with, "yeah, I think it sucks the rule" or something like that, Asuka may have responded better. The Tomoko of first year would have killed for being the core subject of conversation . . . Seriously, I really want to see what Tomoko was doing together with Yoshida during her suspension. "While we're here, Yoshida, want to grope a bit?" �� I imagine they have to study for the entire day. Given the school wants to prevent them from communicating with anyone, I doubt they can even talk to one another. @Lurking good: Why is it that so many invidious mutant reptile scum exist in 4chan? Same reason there are coliform bacteria in cesspools. Though I guess the bacteria serve a purpose. @HokageUzumaki: There are just "Minami's" out there. Even on the reddit one of you recommended to me long ago, you get the "HUr this no funneh! I want cringe like old" and constant Tomoko X WataGirl fan fiction and comics. Though I will grant that at least on reddit there is not the usual prejudice about Uchi being bi or a lesbian. 4-chan is the opportunity for assholes to be anonymous and IMMA GOING TO OFFEND EVERYONE! SEE! ME!! OFFEND!! LOL! @Bigred0127: Yeah I could never understand the Katō hatred. I mean she is a "Class Mom" so I guess her wanting to be nice to someone, even Tomoko, should make sense. Tomoko is not a "bad person" like Minami. I think Katō gets this. Now I will grant that Katō's desire to have a friendship with Tomoko seems a bit odd. She want to go to college with her, but does she invite her over for a cup of coffee? So something is going on, hence my jokes about Katō burying bodies in her basement. "Which brings us to Mr. Kint!" @Lurking good: My guess is that Asuka is the girl the guys slagging her never had the guts to ask out in high school, and since she never did anything wrong they had to tear her down to their wretched, might-as-well-be-dead level. '' Yeah, there is probably some truth to that. ''WataMote does not seem to be interested in showing actual "romance" as in guys trying to ask Katō out. Hell, we do not know if she has ever had a boyfriend or even wants one. Same with nearly all characters. Only minor characters Anna, Natsu, Shizuku, and, of course, Mike are known to have boyfriends. Poor Yoshinori got dumped. Other than that, we have a group of girls who are too scared of rejection to ask a boy out. When you think of it, Uchi seems like Akari and Kotomi in her own way! Anyways, since that is not "there" in the story, Fan Boys will read in what they want. I suspect that Nico Tanigawa were not interested in a "Slice of Life Girl's Story" where we wonder "will she or won't she date Toshi!" Asuka is somehow beautiful and kind and self-possessed so she may demand being brought down as "dumb" by incels and other hell-swill. Heh. I "love" the term "incel" since it exists only to blame everyone else for being a bore and a lout. That sort of summarizes that type of person who HAS TO TYPE ALL CAPS AND RANT ABOUT a fictional character! I do not get that. I love this series, obviously, but I could not see getting into a SCREAMING UR A [CENSORED--Ed.] flamewar with someone over whether or not Katō is bisexual or lesbian and is "grooming" Tomoko! Those idiots will. Probably explains why they are celebate. Such irony. Tomoko was "like that" in that her social anxieties and prejudices drove her away from people. I mean that is the point of the title "No matter how I look at it, it's your guy's fault I'm not popular."